


In It For Life

by Nynzes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynzes/pseuds/Nynzes
Summary: The ring was beautiful. The gold band twinned and twisting around the round cut diamond in the center, the metal a shimmering gold in the candle light, bring images of long blonde hair flowing in the summer sun.Tomorrow she'd be asking the love of her life to marry her.---Or the fake marriage AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

"Explain to me again," Weiss said, following Blake over to the next ring display, "why are we looking at engagement rings?"

"I'm going to ask Yang to marry me."

"Okay, see I heard that the first time," Weiss said, looking down at the displayed rings, eyes catching on a ring that screamed Yang.

Looking up at the salesman following along from behind the counter, she said, "We would like to look at this one."

"Of course, Miss Schnee."

As he pulled the keys to the display out, Weiss turned back to Blake, her brows furrowing, "but I still don't know why.”

"Did you find it?" Blake asked leaning over the display glass to see which ring the salesman was pulling out.

"Pay attention!" Weiss said, snapping her fingers in front of Blake's face, "why are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Straightening up, ears folding back and glancing at Weiss from the corner of her eye, "Well...um...I..."

Blake was struggling to get the words out, as she had been every time Weiss had pressed her on the subject.

This was not how she thought her morning was going to go, she was just enjoying her morning coffee, planning a fun weekend getaway with her girlfriend, when her roommate kidnapped her saying that she needs help finding the perfect engagement ring for Yang.

Weiss knew Blake was in love with the blonde, but asking her to marry Blake before she even asked her on a date was insane.

That didn't even take into account that in the five years of knowing her, Yang has never once shown an interest in women.

Sighing, Weiss turned to the salesman, "Give us a moment." Grabbing Blake she dragged her to the rear of the store, grabbing ahold of Blake's hands. "Its just me here Blake, you know you can tell me anything."

At that Blake finally looked her in the eyes, "I know, it's just this entire situation is making me crazy!" She burst out, one hand pulling out of Weiss grasp waving around the store as if that would explain the situation.

"What situation?" Weiss tried again, grabbing hold of the flailing hand, "maybe I'd be able to help if you actually *told* me what's going on."

"I need to get married," before Weiss could scream in frustration, Blake continued in a rush, "I need to get married to avoid an arranged marriage."

"What."

"You know, an arranged marriage, where I have to marry someone I didn't choose."

"Yes, I know what an arranged marriage is," Weiss snapped, glaring at her roommate, "what I don't understand is how you have an arranged marriage. Your parents would never do that to you!"

"I never said my parents arranged the marriage."

"God, Blake your killing me!" Weiss exclaimed, turning around, "I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" Blake said, grabbing ahold of Weiss's shoulder and spinning her around, "I'm sorry I'll explain, don't leave. It's just fun to wind you up."

Seeing her friends smiling face made her want to leave on principle, but she could still see the underlying nervousness and anxiety in the pinned back ears and slightly too tight grip on her shoulder.

"Alright, explain then." She said crossing her arms.

"You know how I'm going to be inheriting my parents company?"

"Vaguely." Weiss said rolling her eyes. As if she could forget, with them both being heiress of huge corporations.

"Well, there is an old by-law in the company charter that states that the heir to the company must be married to inherited the company." Blake continued, "and if the heir isn't married by their 25th birthday then the board of directors get to arrange a marriage for the heir."

"That's barbaric!" Weiss said, gapping at her roommate. "Can't your parents do something about that?"

"Yeah I know," Blake said, leaning back against the display behind her, "they've tried but they keep getting overruled by the board. Sienna has a pretty tight control over the rest of the board, they go with what she says and she wants me to get married to her choice of spouse."

"She's going to make you marry her cousin isn't she?" Weiss whispered, knowing she was right without a confirmation.

Sienna's cousin, Adam Taurus, has always had an obsession with Blake and it seems he found a way to force what he wants.

"Yes, that's exactly who they have arranged for me to marry." Blake said running a hand through her hair, ears pinned down in distress.

"That's why I need to get married before my birthday, I can't marry him!" Blake exclaimed, arms coming up to wrap around herself, eyes tearing up.

Stepping forward Weiss wrapped her arms around her friend. "I won't let that happen, we will get you married before your birthday, even if I have to marry you myself!"

Laughing, Blake hugged her friend back,"I don't think Ruby would appreciate that Weiss."

"She'd understand," Weiss shot back, "it's for a good cause!"

"Yeah, but the board wouldn't believe it was a real marriage," Blake continued, "with you being public with your relationship with her and all."

"Your right," Weiss said, pulling back staring blue eyes meeting gold, "but I won't let you marry that creep!"

"Thanks Weiss," Blake said quietly, wiping her eyes, "your a good friend."

"Of course I am!" Weiss said, getting a laugh out of Blake, "have you explained this to Yang then?"

"Um...no?"

"Are you going to explain it to her?" Weiss asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I was planning to tell her after I asked her to marry me." Blake said, kicking at the floor.

"Why not tell her before?" Weiss asked exasperated, "you know she'd say yes if you explained it to her!"

"I know that!" Blake said, pushing off the display, "but I need her reaction to be real! Everyone needs to see a genuine reaction from her to my proposal, this need to seem like a *real* relationship for the board to be satisfied."

"What if she says no then?" Weiss countered.

"She won't," Blake said, walking toward the waiting salesman.

Following after her, Weiss questions, "How are you so sure?"

"Because its Yang," Blake said.

"Your not letting your feeling for her delude you are you?" Weiss said, seriously questioning Blake's logic.

Gold eyes pierced into icy blue, Blake said "I'm not, I know she doesn't feel like that toward me."

"Then your setting yourself up for heartbreak." Weiss said, stopping Blake in her tracks.

"You shouldn't ask Yang," Weiss said, "your going to get hurt, she doesn't love you."

"But I love her Weiss." Blake said, Weiss's jaw dropped at that, she knew Blake was in love with the blonde. She had never expected Blake to admit it out loud.

"Don't look so shocked," Blake said, shoving her hands in her pockets, dropping her gaze, cheeks reddening. "You knew I love her."

Softening her face, Weiss reached out, "I know you do, that's why I don't think this is a good idea."

"She's the only one I can make this work with," Blake said glancing up, "I'm not a good enough actor to fake being in love with anyone else."

"Why do you need to be in love with the person?"

"It would be obvious that I was getting married to avoid the arrangement, the board would not take lightly to that." Blake replied, rubbing a hand up her other arm. "They would take away my status as heiress."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Yeah." Blake said, looking to the ground. "Marrying Yang would be the only believable option."

"Well, I hope you know what your getting into." Weiss said, patting Blake on the arm.

"I do." Blake said, turning towards the salesman. "Let's go pick out a ring."

\----

The ring was beautiful. The gold band twinned and twisting around the round cut diamond in the center, the metal a shimmering gold in the candle light, bring images of long blonde hair flowing in the summer sun.

Tomorrow she'd be asking the love of her life to marry her.

She snapped the ring box closed, she doubled over, forehead touching the closed box as the first choked sob past her lips. The ache she's had in her chest all day reaching the breaking point. She slipped of the bed bringing her knees up, the box still tightly clenched in her shaking hand, trying to muffle her sobs with her other hand.

She didn't want it to go like this, it wasn't supposed to go like this. The box hits the floor with a quiet thud, as gut-wrenching sobs tore through her chest.

She was going to ask the woman she loved to marry her.

A woman that would say yes, just because Blake asked.

A woman that didn't love her back.

Weiss was wrong. She wasn't setting herself up for heartbreak.

Her heart was already broken.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby! Where's the party plates and cups?" Yang yelled into the house from the backyard.

"Um, oh no! I forgot them!" A loud clattering and slamming sounded from the kitchen. "I'll run to the store, be right back!" A few seconds later the front door slammed closed.

"Huh, I think she is really running to the store." Yang said to herself. She turned to the table she was setting up on the back porch, hands on her hips. "Well, nothing I can do here until she gets back."

Yang walked over to the grill, checking the coals to make sure they were still hot enough but not too hot for the grilling she was going to be doing later.

Today was her summer cookout, all her friends would be coming over for one last party before summer ends and school starts up again. The tradition never dying after graduation.

Leaving the grill, she moved over to the porch railing, lifting her self up, she takes a seat, feet dangling of the edge. She closed her eyes letting the heat of the sun wash over her.

The summer cookout was her favorite party of the year, ever since the first one after freshman year of college. She had gone back home for the summer like all her friends that first year, and she had been lonely, more than she had ever expected she'd be.

Sure, she had Ruby home with her, but she was use to being surrounded by the friends she had made in college. She had missed the constant positive presence of her roommate Pyrrha, the chaotic energy of her workout partner Nora, the icy but nice presence of her classmate/tutor Weiss.

Then there was Blake. Blake had a calming presence around her, yet feisty under the right circumstances. The two of them had become best friends right away, always bantering, winding Weiss up, and generally enjoying each others company.

She had missed her best friend over that first summer.

So, Yang came up with the idea for a summer cookout with all her friends, where they can all see each other while school was out.

That first one was everything she wanted it to be and more, the memories of Weiss and Ruby meeting for the first time in a clash of flying plates and barbecue, the memory of watching Pyrrha play horse shoes with Jaune, the memory of Blake by her side driving away the loneliness, replaced with a lightness she had never known before, like her heart was full ready to burst with ever smile and laugh from the raven haired girl. Like she was in love.

_In love._

Sighing Yang opened her eyes, letting the memories fade.

Today was a day for celebration with friends, not to dwell on things that would never happen.

She swung around off the railing and walked back inside.

\---

"So, there I was flipping through the air with a giant hammer," Nora said, waving her fork around, "and I come down right on the stinger embedded in the scorpion’s head, nailing it further in! Killing the beast and saving all my friends!" She finished with a flourish pushing her seat back to strike a pose.

"She's been having these dream for weeks now." Ren said, reaching out and guiding his girlfriend back into her seat.

"Oh, I know!" Ruby said practically vibrating in her seat, " you should write a script out of it and then make a movie!"

"Your right!" Nora said, turning to Ren, "Write down everything I told you; we are going to be famous!"

"Sure, why not." Ren said, giving Nora a small smile.

"Just don't forget us little people when you become famous," Yang said, standing up. "I'm going to start clearing the table."

As she reached out to gather the empty platters, she felt a slim hand grab her arm trailing down to hold her hand. Turning she finds molten gold eyes meeting her own, cause her heart to skip a beat at the intensity of the look.

"Wait," Blake said standing up, grabbing ahold of Yang's other hand as well. "I want to ask you something first."

"Okay," Yang said, head tilted as she slowly rubbed her thumbs along Blake's unusually chilly hands.

"Yang, you mean the world to me," Blake started shaky, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

 "More than I can ever put into words, so I'll just say this," Blake continued, dropping Yang's hands she kneeled pulling out a box.

"I love you Yang Xiao Long," Blake said, opening the box to reveal a ring, "will you marry me?"

Yang sucked in a breath, she could feel her heart pounding sharply in her chest as she stared down at her best friend, cat ears flat, face flushed red, looking up at her with those molten golden eyes.

She felt dizzy, her skin tingling as she looked at the love of her life, asking her to marry her, that she loved her.

"Yes!" Yang burst out, eyes shining, "yes, I'll marry you!"

At that Blake takes the ring, dropping the box, fingers shaking so badly she missed the first try, when its finally on she looks up at Yang, sending Yang's heart into a backflip, her own cheeks heating up.

Blake stood up, never breaking eye contact, hand coming up to Yang's face. Then Blake was kissing her, kissing her like Yang was the most important person in the universe, kissing her like her life depended on it. Yang never wanted her to stop.

"Oh. My. God!"

At Nora's exclamation, Blake finally pulled back, licking her lips, before dropping her hand from Yang's face and turning toward the table.

"Since when have you two been together?" Nora continued bounding out of her seat.

"She means congratulations,” Ren said, trying to pull Nora off them.

"Thanks Ren, Nora," Blake said, patting the excitable girl, shooting a glance at Yang, "we have been dating for the last few months."

A swirl of confusion rushed through Yang, her brows furrowing, Blake seeing her about to speak continued. "About five months now, right Yang?"

"Yeah, about that?" Yang said, more questioning than stating as the confusion continued to swirl, Nora finally released them as Ruby rushed up.

"Five months?" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly squeezing them tighter, "why didn't you tell me?"

“Sorry, Ruby,” Blake said, “we wanted to keep things private for a while, enjoy just being us, you know?”

Releasing her grip on the two, “Yeah, okay.”

Turning to look at Yang, “As long as your happy right?”

“Yeah, very happy!” Yang told her sister as cheerfully as she could muster under the circumstance, afraid that it would come off as hollow sounding as she felt.

The next ten minutes went by in a blur of congratulations and hugs and probing questions that Yang let Blake field.

Blake seemed to have an answer for everything, they started dating months ago, she asked Yang out, no they didn’t think they were moving to fast, they were ready to be start a life together, no they haven’t told their parents yet.

Each question and answer leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why was Blake acting as if they had been dating? Was this not a confession of her love for Yang? Was Blake pulling an elaborate prank on her? The last thought sent her head spinning, her previous elation giving way to the growing void in her gut.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang said, tightening her grip on Blake's hand, meeting her golden eyes.

"Yang?" Blake answered softly, head tilting, ears flicking toward the blonde’s voice.

"Can I talk to you," Yang said, leaning in close, " _alone_?"

"Um...yeah," Blake said, turning toward the table, "let's clear the table and talk inside."

They gathered the dishes in silence and made their way inside. Yang watched as Blake started scraping stuck food into the trash, her ears were flattened, and she was avoiding even looking in Yang's direction.

"Blake, what's going on?" Yang asked, leaning against the counter behind her, eyes dropping to the tiled floor.

She watched as Blake's boots walked by, hesitate, then continue to the sick, faucet turning on. Yang looked up, staring at the black flowing waves of hair settled over hunched shoulders. Bringing her hand up to push the blonde hair from her face, she catches the glimmer of the ring on her finger.

"Blake, why did you ask me to marry you?" She said, gently twisting the ring, blonde hair falling past her face.

The sound of rushing water tapered off, the following silence lingered, the moment stretching on for an eternity, shattered.

"Because I," Blake said, nearly silent footfalls, a gently grasp on her chin, traitorous heart thumping in her chest as lilac meets molten gold.

"I need to get married."

She frowned and pulled out of Blake’s grasp. "Why?"

“I’m sorry,” Blake started, running her hand through her hair, “for putting you in this situation like this.”

Crossing her arms, Yang looks up toward the ceiling, “What situation Blake?”

“I need to get married,” Blake stated again, moving to lean against the counter next to Yang, “so I don’t have to marry Adam.”

_Red. Horns._

_Violence. Blake. Fear._

_Hate. Rage. Pain._

She shook her head, grip white knuckled on her arm, where the jagged pick scar stood out in contrast against her skin.

Blake’s hand on her back was warm, chasing away the chill that had overcome her.

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s not here. I’m safe, you’re safe.” Her words, whispered in her ear, familiar, her breathing steadied, hands stopped shaking.

“Why would you have to marry _him_.” Yang whispered, leaning into Blake’s touch

“Long version or short version?” Blake asked.

“Short.”

“Stupid archaic company rule, I need to be married by 25 years old or have the board arrange one for me.”

“And they’ve chosen _him_.” Yang said, turning to look at Blake, her face drawn tight.

“Yeah.”

“Your birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah.”

Looking at Blake, images of her in a white dress, next to him, blood rushing through her veins her vision swam red. She took a shuddering breath, turning fulling toward Blake, one hand traveling to the back of Blakes neck, other gripping her around the waist, pulling her close, Yang whispered in her human ear.

“Of course, I’ll marry you.”

She feels Blake shudder in her grip, a barely audible _thank you,_ hands gripping at her back, feeling the growing wet stain on her shirt, she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back her own tears.

She could handle it. As long as Blake was safe, away from _him_. She would try to make Blake happy, be the best friend, fake lover, she could be.

She could pretend this didn’t hurt.

They stayed like that for a while, Yang’s hand stroking over black cat ears, down long hair, until the grip on her shirt loosened and Blake pulled free.

She watched as Blake straightened out, hands coming up to wipe her face, “God, I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She said, turning away from Yang.

“Hey, it’s no big deal” Yang said, lightly hip bumped her, “I’d cry too if I had to marry me.”

The sound that Blake made at that sounded halfway between a sob and a laugh, then devolved into a fit of giggles, a smile sprung up on Yang’s face, laughter bubbling out of her along with Blake.

“Hey! Guys!” Ruby said, bursting through the kitchen door, skidding in her tracks as she saw the two giggling maniacs, “um…we got cake for you guys!”

Yang brought her hand up to cover he mouth, trying to contain the laughter, “Okay, we will,” a guffaw of laugher from Blake sent Yang into another giggle fit, she waved her other hand at her sister, “Be right there!”

“Okay.” Ruby said, and started backing out of the room, “I’m happy you guys are so happy!” She said smiling brightly at the two of them, then sprinted back outside.

As she left Blake’s laughter started dying down, “That wasn’t even that funny!” She exclaimed gasping for breath.

“Sure, it was,” Yang said beaming, swinging her arm over Blake’s shoulders, “you know I’m the funniest one here!”

“Sure.” Blake said smiling, giving Yang a look that had her heart skipping a beat, a look that sent a spark rushing through her chasing away the void that had started to fill her, a look that said _I love you._

“Let’s go get some cake.” Blake said, grabbing Yang’s hand.

She smiled following Blake out of the house, a light feeling filling her head.

She could do this, she was going to be marrying her best friend.

She squeezed the hand holding hers, catching a glimpse of the ring, giving Blake a beaming smile and getting a soft smile back.

She was going to show Blake that she was in love with her, she was going to do this marriage right. And if Blake realized she was in love with her in the process? Well, then this marriage might actually stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I thought it would, but I like it better now after I edited it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea where I'm going with this. Ill update as I have time to.


End file.
